Eneguin
Eneguins (エネギン Enegin; portmanteau of "Energy" and "Penguin") are a peculiar type of demon that populates Earth Land. What makes them so odd is that they are willing to interact with humans and races of many kind. Despite their goofy looks, the Eneguins are fairly deadly—but despite this, they are treated mostly as jokes. Even so, they are still superior to Exceeds. History Overview An Eneguin is, as the name suggests, is a penguin—but more importantly, an Eneguin resembles a small, usually blue, pouch-wearing penguin with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where feet would normally be. They are the smallest of demons; with the largest of them being about knee-level compared to a human. The reason for their miniature size is that they were designed to compress large amounts of Magic Barrier Particles inside their body, giving them an explosive boost in power. However, for some bizarre reason, Eneguins do not have any organs—instead, the Magic Barrier Particles mimic the needed 'organs' to allow the Eneguin to function. Because of this compression, an Eneguin has a level of physical and energy-manipulating prowess that many magicians and demons would have their bodies give out; as they are unable to handle it. Their compressed Magic Barrier Particles are enhanced due to being packed together so tightly, giving them an output compared to that of Etherious and their Curses. The compression of their energy grants them a reinforced frame, which enables them to defend themselves against powerful blows, and their speed is boosted through the roof, moving faster than the human eye can witness. Magic & Abilities *'Compressed Strength': Since the Eneguins had compressed their Magical Barrier Particles packing them very tightly, with this the Eneguins have a strength superior to that of Normal Demons or Mages, they are able to easily lift up large lacrimas as if they were marbles. Eneguins are shown to hold them with just one hand and then throw it at his targets, with sheer force a Eneguin is said to able to knead a human's skull and kill them. They apparently can throw objects to the space with their little arms such as rocks or their own targets, also if they throw a big rock, said rock will begin to fall down again towards them. Using that they can somehow lure their opponent until the meteorite reaches the ground again hitting with sheer force. *'Incredible Speed': As the Eneguins compressed their Magical Barrier Particles, their body size had became far more little which allows them to increase their previous speed and max it out as they are able to annoy someone just by running in the surrounding area with extreme speed creating after images. An Eneguin can be so fast that if he attacks you using his speed it will look like a pack of Eneguins is attacking however there is just one. However when powerful Eneguins become serious, their speed will reach the wind or even the sound as the slashes can't be seen by someone's eyes what led them to think the wind is slashing them as even the sounds come after the slash. Gallery Trivia *They are based off of the Prinnies from the Disgaea Series. *To use them you need to ask permission to either Per or Draco. Category:Race Category:Races Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Subspecies